Secrets and Stars
by GleeWritingGirl
Summary: A/U. Rachel is a superstar and Finn is a high school it boy, what happens when you mix secrets and stars together read and you'll find out. Read and Review please.
1. First Day Butterflys

Secrets and Stars – Finchel Tale

I do not own Glee or anything resembling Glee or Fox. This is just for fun.

Please Read and Review.

Chapter One: First Day Butterflys

Rachel Barbra Berry closed her eyes and took a deep breath it was her first day at McKinley High and she didn't want to mess it up. She walks through the halls of the unfamiliar school while trying to keep a low profile. Her hand moved up to scratch her head she hated wearing this wig but she remembered that it was one of the only things hiding her true identity. You see Rachel Barbra Berry was no ordinary 16 year old teenage girl she was a star. Actually she was a Broadway/ Musician she was the most famous teenage girl in the world a real it girl. You might be wondering then why a huge superstar like Rachel was doing at a little high school in Lima Ohio but the truth was that she was tired of being mobbed by the paparazzi and having no privacy what so ever that she decided to pack her things including her style team and two gay dads and move to her home town of Lima, Ohio. She had moved to New York City at the Young age of 3 months so she always told everyone she was from there and not the small Ohio town where she was really from.

Rachel walked the halls of her new high school until she arrived at the class room that 134 on the door she gave the door a knock and her teacher adviser Mr. Shuster opened it willingly.

"A you must be our new student, class everyone please meet Blair Rogers she is a new student her at McKinley." Mr. Shuster said while smiling at Rachel and the rest of the class.

"Uh…Hi everyone." Rachel said with a soft smile and a wave. She couldn't believe she was nervous she was RACHEL BARBRA BERRY! She was never this nervous even when she gave her acceptance speech when she won her first Tony. She quickly remembered though that here in Lima she was Blair Rogers a regular teen she realized she just must want to fit in right.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Kurt her up front." Mr. Shuster said while guiding Rachel to the one of the only empty spot left in the classroom.

"Thanks Mr. Shuster." Rachel said while giving him her famous mega watt smile.

"No problem and you can call me Mr. Shuce." He said while moving back to the chalkboard. Rachel gave him another small smile before talking out her note pad.

Finn Hudson was late for school and it was the first day. Wow he thought what a great way to start off a new year of school by being late. He parked his old Chevy truck in the student lot and went to his TA. He reached the classroom that had 134 written on it and knock the door slowly. Mr. Shuce opened the door.

"Ah Finn Hudson nice of you to join us." He said with a slight hit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah sorry Mr. Shuce my alarm clock went off half an hour late. Sorry." Finn apologized.

"Well take a seat Finn." Mr. Shuce said pointing to the only seat left next to a blond girl Finn had never seen before. Finn nodded his head and walk to the seat next to the new girl.

"Oh and Finn this is Blair Rogers she's new to our school and since you're the last one here I'm assigning you to take her for a tour of our school after TA." Mr. Shuce said while writing some rules on the board.

"Uh Okay." Finn said while he rolled his eyes he didn't want to spend his first spare of the year taking the new girl on a tour he had friends to talk to _a lot_ of friends he was the Quarterback of the high school Football team he was the 'it boy' of the school girls wanted to be with him and boys wanted to be him.

Before Finn even knew it the bell had rung. He turned his head to the petite blond gathering her stuff next to him. "Hey I'm Finn nice to meet ya I guess I'll be showing you around first period." He said extending his hand for her to shake.

"Hello Finn, I'm Ra- Blair Rogers thanks for doing this for me." Rachel nervous about her almost slip up of her name. He gave her a warm smile and the two walked out of the room.

This is my 3rd Finchel story but my first Chapter story.

Stay tuned and please Review.

xoxo GleeWritingGirl

ps. I Love ideas tell what you think as well. Thanks.


	2. Sex Shark

Secrets and Stars- Finchel Tale

….

I do not own Glee or anything resembling Glee or Fox. This is just for fun.

Please Read and Review.

…..

Chapter Two: Sex Shark

"So Blair where are you from?" Finn asked while the two of them walked towards the cafeteria in McKinley high.

"Well I'm actually from here but I moved to New York City when I was an infant." Rachel said to Finn. She adjusted the fake glasses on her eyes that framed her color contacted eyes. Her normally chocolate brown eyes were covered by blue contact lenses to help hide her famous identity.

"Wow? Really that's cool you've lived in New York that's awesome." Finn said while holding the door to the cafeteria. Rachel smiled then nodded then walked into the café and took a spot at a near empty table while Finn followed. She noticed a bunch of girls in red cheerleading outfits fawning over Finn as he sat down across from her.

"Seems like your pretty popular in this school's society Finn." Rachel said as she motioned towards the preppy cheerleaders. She flattened out her blouse and plaid skirt. A totally different look from her regularly high end couture fashions. But she liked this new 'Geeky' look it was what she probably would wear if she wasn't a superstar.

"Oh hah. Well I guess its just cause I'm the quarterback of the football team." Finn said while shrugging nonchalantly. He looked down at his watch and realized he was going to be late for third period class if he didn't leave soon. "Hmm well I better go or I'm going to be having homework to catch up on, on the first day. See you around." And with that he got up and walked out of the café leaving Rachel time to think.

…

Rachel Barbra Berry walked to the expensive Range Rover that was parked a block away from the school ready to pick her up. She reached the car and opened the door and took a seat. "Hey daddy!" She said smiling to her father in the driver's seat.

"How was my little star's first day at a real high school?" Her daddy asked while he drove to there new house.

"It was good I really didn't meet a lot of people today but that was just because I was more focused on looking for my classes today. But tomorrow should be good too." She said with a small smile. As her dad pulled up to there home a few minutes later. They got out of the car and went inside. She pulled off the horrid wig and glasses. "Ah! Much better." She said while flipping her long brown locks.

"Darling I don't even know why you want to do this your hair isn't going to be healthy wearing that wig daily." Said her hair stylist Marco.

"I told you guys already I want a normal life and I want privacy." Rachel said as she took out the aqua blue contacts and blinked her eyes a few times.

"We understand, well your daddy, Patricia, Celia and, I do." Rachel's dad said while taking a seat between her make up artist Patricia and Stylist Celia.

"No, no I understand it's just I miss the New York life style I'm not a little town boy I'm meant for a BIG city." Said Marco as he went up to Rachel and started to brush her hair.

"Well thanks for being so understand everyone its very supportive of you all." Rachel paused. "I no that the press would have a felid day if they found out where I am it was smart of you guys to hire a double to walk around New York to distract them from realizing I'm not around." She said while everyone else nodded.

…

The next day Finn Hudson woke up on time and made it to school with still a few minutes to spare. He was walking through the halls when he felt a punch on his right shoulder he turned to see it was none other than his best friend Noah 'Puck' Puckerman.

"Hey bro!" Puck said to Finn as they did there hand shake.

"Hey man what's up?" Finn said to his best friend.

"Meh, not much so have you seen that new chick at school? The one with the killer bod but the ridiculous granny clothes?" Puck said referring to Rachel or 'Blair'.

"Oh yeah. Blair, I had to take her on a tour of the school." Finn said casually.

"Ha-ha, you must have made her day, you're like one of the most liked guys in the school other than me. The geeky new girl and the hot football player could it be love." Puck said mockingly while Finn rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Yeah right not gonna happen plus I think Quinn Fabray and I might be getting back together she's the hottest girl in the school no doubt." Finn said smiling while thinking about his _almost_ 'girlfriend'.

"What ever man, than I call dibs to bang the new chick she's obviously a virgin." Puck smirk.

"Your such a sex addict Puck." Finn said while rolling his eyes _again._

"What can I say the ladies love me I'm a sex shark if I stop moving I die." Puck said using his infamous sex shark line.

"What ever man do what you please, but I don't think little miss new girl is ever gonna do you." Finn said as he spotted 'Blair' down the hall at her locker grabbing some books for class. His eyes couldn't help but notice that her skirt was barley covering her nice butt. But then her remember there no way in hell he'd date the new geeky girl.

"You just wait and see it'll happen." Puck said.

….

Oooo. Do you think Puck and 'Blair' aka Rachel will hook up? What's gonna happen with Quinn and Finn?

And will Rachel's celebrity secret come out?

Stay tuned till the next chapter so long

xoxo GleeWritingGirl


	3. Auditions

Secrets and Stars- Finchel Tale

….

I do not own Glee or anything resembling Glee or Fox. This is just for fun.

Please Read and Review.

….

Chapter Three: Auditions

Rachel Berry stood at her new locker grabbing books for her second period class. She had to admit that today it was tiring waking up a 6 am to get ready for school. She adjusted her fake glasses and shut her locker door close. It was only her second day at McKinley but she felt as if she knew the place inside and out. Rachel continued her journey down the hall until she spotted Kurt the boy she sits next to in homeroom standing by a group of mismatched kids. "Hello Kurt." She said with much enthusiasm.

"Oh, hi Blair! Everyone meet Blair Rogers she's in my homeroom." Kurt said to the rest of the kid in the group.

"Hey Blair I'm Mercedes." Said the African American girl.

"H-i, I'm Tin-na and this is-s Artie." The Asian girl said pointing to the boy in a wheel chair.

"Hello everyone it's a pleasure to meet you all." Rachel said giving them her famous mega watt smile. At that moment Kurt looked at her with shock.

"Oh My God, you look a lot like RACHEL BARBRA BERRY!" Squealed Kurt. Rachel felt a tinge of fright but just nodded politely instead.

"Kurt your so right she really does look like her a bit that so cool!" Said Mercedes.

"Uh yeah I've been told that." Rachel said shyly hoping that they could change the subject. "So what where you guys all excited about before?" she said trying to find out what the group was talking about before and also as an attempt to change the subject.

"Oh yeah! Well today is auditions for glee club at 4:00." Kurt said ecstatic.

"W-e are a-ll going to tr-y out." Said Tina.

"That is so cool! A glee club wow, the last school I went to never had one I'd be delighted to audition as well." Rachel said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah try out but I'm warning you I'm already the star of the group." Mercedes said confidently. Rachel gave her a nod and a smile. Then said her goodbye and walked away.

…..

Finn Hudson was walking home from school when his cell phone let a vibrate in his pants pocket. He pulled out the black device and read the text message.

From: 345-5847 (Puck)

Hey man get back 2 skool. The football meeting is 2day till 3:45 hurry up!

Finn shoved is phone back into his pocket and raced back to his high school. Once he reached the gym he opened the door to see the whole football team include his coach starring at him angrily. "Uh sorry coach, I forgot we had a meeting." Finn said feeling utterly stupid at the moment.

"Just take a seat Hudson and don't do this again or I'm going to remove you as starting QB." Said Finns coach. Finn moved to the closest empty seat next to an Asian guy named Mike and an African American named Matt.

After half an hour of boring useless information the meeting was finally over. Finn was walking to the exit of the school when he passed the auditorium and heard singing coming out, he then realized he was late for glee club auditions. "Shit!" He said while smacking his forehead he opened the door and walked into the room. He walked down the aisle and took a seat next to Quinn Fabray. She looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile. Last year's glee club was a club for the losers but after Finn was black mailed into joining and some other football players joined as well as cheerleaders the group had become high in demand to join.

…..

Rachel sat in her seat at the McKinley high auditorium twiddling her fingers. She was super nervous and even more scared that once she sang everyone would realize who she was. What if she bombed the audition so no one heard her true voice she'd be safe that way and her secret would be 100% safe. She pushed that thought to back of her head and continued to watch Mercedes belt out Whitney Houston's hit _I Will Always Love You_ that girl could really sing. When Mercedes ended the song Rachel knew it was her turn to go.

"Amazing Mercedes what can I say you were the star of our club last year." Mr. Shuce said praising his usually lead singer.

"You know it Mr. Shuce." Mercedes said while walking off stage.

"Alright next up Blair Rogers." Mr. Shuce said. Rachel didn't even remember that her disguise name was Blair Rogers so she just sat there patiently.

Kurt nudged Rachel's arm. "Blair it's your turn."

"Oh uh, yeah right." Rachel said realizing she was about to sing. She walked slowly up to the stage and took the spot dead center. "I'm going to be singing a classic song by my very own idol Celine Dion. The song I chose is an excellent choice that shows of my vocal range." She fixed her non wrinkled blouse and closed her eyes feeling the piano in the background move through her veins. She was in her element the place where she was a star. But then she remember if she sang her best there was a good chance that people would realize who she was. Then she opened her mouth.

…

Finn sat in his seat watching the geeky new girl Blair wait for her place to start her singing. He felt puck poke his back. He turned around to face his bad ass friend. "What do you want man?" Finn said.

"This is going to be priceless the new girl is gonna make a fool of herself and then she'll need someone's shoulder to lean on an then volia! She's gonna loose her virginity." Puck said with a wicked smile.

"Dude, your so horny. What if she's good?" Finn said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah right look at her there is no way a granny dressing girl can sing good. The only thing she has going for her is that rocking bod." Puck said.

Finn rolled his eyes he thought Blair was pretty but she was a geek so he was off limit to her. "Whatever." Finn turned his attention back to Blair then she opened her mouth and sang.

…...

Cliffy what are people gonna think? It Rachel gonna bomb

Her audition so no one find out her identiy?

Stay tuned and please review! I need them to keep on writing.

Thanks xoxo GleeWritingGirl


	4. Just Friends

Secrets and Stars- Finchel Tale

….

I do not own Glee or anything resembling Glee or Fox. This is just for fun.

Please Read and Review.

….

Chapter Four: Just Friends

Rachel Berry stood at center stage in the McKinley High auditorium. The music to _Power Of Love_ by Celine Dion was playing. Rachel knew that in 14 sec she'd either being sing to her best ability or she'd bomb the audition to keep her true identity hidden. Rachel opened her mouth and sang. But she wasn't really singing she was more so whispering the lyrics out loud.

_**The whispers in the morning **_

_**Of lovers sleep tonight**_

"Blair cut!" Mr. Shuce said out loud.

"Ummm, yes Mr. Shuster." Rachel said she knew what was coming though he was going to tell her to sing louder. Her vocal teacher worked with her for years to get her voice loud enough to project without even a microphone.

"Could you please sing a bit louder I'm having a difficult time hearing your voice." He said with concern in his voice.

"Uh, ye-…I can't do this I'm sorry." Rachel closed her eyes for a split second then ran off stage and out through the auditorium doors crying.

….

Finn Hudson watched the new geeky girl Blair run out of the auditorium crying. Wow she must really not like singing in front of people he thought to himself.

"Oh Finn, look at the new cry baby." Said the queen bee of the school Quinn Fabray she was slightly clutching on to Finn's strong arm.

"Yeah…" Finn said. But honestly Finn felt sorry for the geeky granny dressing girl she was just nervous about it.

"What did I tell you Hudson Puckzilla's gonna score tonight!" Puck said while getting up and running out following the new girl.

"Pig!" Yelled Quinn.

…...

Rachel Barbra Berry was NEVER scared of singing in front of people that was her job, but being in a high school auditorium singing in front of people her age was more intimidating then she accepted. Rachel ran down the hall and pressed her back against the cold brick of the schools walls. She slowly slid her small back down the cool wall until she was seated on the floor.

"Hey are you okay." Said a strange voice she's never heard. Rachel looked over her shoulder and saw a really muscular boy her age that had a shaved head. He was pretty hot. Then she felt a wave of embarrassment flash over her.

"Uh… yeah I guess I was more nervous than I thought I was going to be." She said with a small smile while whipping her eyes dry.

"Yeah nerves usually get the best of people, I'm Noah Puckerman by the way but everyone calls me Puck." He said while extending his hand to help her up.

"Hi Noah, I'm Blair Rogers." She grabbed his hand and dusted off her blue blouse and yellow plaid skirt.

"Do you need a ride?" Puck offered hoping he could convince her to come back to his place.

"Yeah that would be very much appreciated." Rachel said.

"Okay let's go then." He grabbed her hand and they walked out to his car.

…..

"Hey do you maybe wanna go back to my place Blair?" Puck said hoping she'd say yes his plan was working out like a charm so far.

"Uh, really? Yeah I'd like that." Rachel said oblivious to the fact that all Puck wanted was her in his pants.

"Kay it's settled then we will go back to my place." Puck said while mentally giving himself a high five.

Rachel whipped out her pink bedazzled iPhone and texted her dads that she was going over to a friends house for a bit. Once they arrived at Pucks place they went down stairs to the basement.

"So what do you wanna do?" Rachel asked.

"How about we watch a movie?" Puck suggested.

"Yeah sounds good." Rachel said. Puck walked over to his TV and grabbed the first scary movie he could find and put it in the DVD player. He then walked over to the couch were 'Blair' was sitting.

….

Half way through the movie Rachel was getting pretty scared so she moved closer to Puck. She slowly looked up at him and he returned the stare and before she knew it Puck had grabbed her face and pushed her into a forceful kiss. Rachel had kissed many guys before and they all felt the same no sparks nothing. This kiss was exactly the same nothing no fireworks no bells nothing just a plain old make out.

Puck barely lifted his lips off of hers while he muttered. "I want you." He then pushed his lips against hers again. He moved his hands down to her skirt and slowly made them move up her soft legs. But then Rachel pulled away and jumped off the couch.

"I'm sorry I can't do this I'm just going to go home." Rachel said shyly.

"What's a matter babe?" Puck said.

"It's just I don't feel those kind of feelings for you Noah." Rachel said while grabbing her bag.

"Why do you need to feel anything this is just for fun." Puck said questionably.

"I don't know what kind of girl you think I am but I'm not the type that goes around and makes out with guys she doesn't know just for fun." Rachel said starting to get upset.

"Whatever Blair, it's okay." Puck said. His plan had bailed and he honestly didn't even care anymore he knew that he could call Santana and she'd be over in a minute. "Do you need a ride back home?" Puck asked.

"Yes please." Rachel said quietly.

…..

"Thanks Noah, I hope we can be friends." Rachel said while she undid her seatbelt.

"Yeah that could work." Puck said with a genuine smile on his face partly because he was happy he did the 'right' thing and partly because he texted Santana and she said that her AND Britney were on there way over.

"Alright I'll see you at school bye." Rachel said with a wave and walked to her house. Puck returned the wave back.

Rachel opened the door to her dads and her style team stood there looking at her. "Hey guys what's up?" Rachel said innocently.

"Why didn't you answer your cell we've been calling you for 2 hours!" Yelled her dad.

"Oh yeah sorry my phone kind of died while I was at my friends." Rachel said shyly.

Rachel's daddy had a look of horror on his face and spoke sternly. "Well while you were with your friend Rachel, the press has been contacting us none stop, they know about the double of you. People are getting suspicious."

….

Uh Oh! What is the poor little pop star gonna do now?

Stay tuned till next time…

**Remember READ AND REVIEW!**

xoxo GleeWritingGirl


	5. Double Trouble

Secrets and Stars- Finchel Tale

….

I do not own Glee or anything resembling Glee or Fox. This is just for fun.

Please Read and Review.

….

Chapter Five: Double Trouble

Finn Hudson was probably the most tired teenager on the planet at the moment, after a long day at school, a pointless football meeting and, three hour glee audition he was 100% ready to just put on his sleepwear and go to bed. Finn walked upstairs to his small bedroom with the cowboy wallpaper on it and changed his clothes in to his pajamas. He decided to go to his laptop and check if anyone was online.

_Puckzilla_20 is typing a message…_

Puckzilla_20 Says: sup Hudson?

5_FinnH Says: ntm just really tired u?

Puckzilla_20 Says: same, Santana & Britt were ova before. ;)

5_FinnH Says: lmfao. Wait what bout Blair?

Puckzilla_20 Says: she bailed on me but its cool were friends

5_FinnH Says: I no I said I thought she would but I really didn't mean it she said no to u?

Puckzilla_20 Says: I no ight? But yeah she said she doesn't no me well enough w/e

5_FinnH Says: yeah… well I g2g cya 2morrow.

Puckzilla_20 Says: yeah bye

Finn closed his laptop walked over to his bed and collapsed. He was exhausted; he just closed his eyes completely for getting about dinner and fell asleep.

…..

"WHAT!" Rachel Berry screamed at the top of her lungs. "No, no, no this can not be happening!" She fell to the floor putting her head in her hands.

"It's okay sweetie we will figure something out." Her daddy said while sitting down beside her and rubbing soothing circles in her stomach.

"Ugh, now my fans are all probably worrying. My agent and publicist said they were going to make sure that no one realized it wasn't me." Rachel said with a small voice.

"Hey I have an idea!" said Rachel's dad.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Well what if we take you to New York on the weekend and you can spend the whole time walking talking to fans and people then we can put your double back out when you come back on Monday." Said her dad.

"That's not a half bad idea" Said her stylist Celia.

"It's somewhat great actually." Commented Marco.

"This might actually work. Tomorrow is Friday so I should pack then tonight and we can leave right after school." Rachel said giving her dad a great big hug.

"Well let's start packing because Rachel Berry needs everything to be perfect." Said her Make up artist Patricia.

…..

The next day Rachel Barbra Berry walked through McKinley high as Blair Rogers. She was very happy because by tonight she'd be back home in New York. Rachel was walking to her locker when she saw a group of cheerleaders near by. She knew the blond one in the middle as the infamous Quinn Fabray. Rachel walked right to her locker and was quite happy when she realized she was in perfect eavesdropping distance. She pretended to be extremely busy in her locker so no one would realize she was listening.

"Did you hear Rachel Berry is like missing." Said Quinn.

"I like berry's they taste nice…" Said another cheerleader she believed to be named Britney.

"God Brit your so stupid we are talking about RACHEL BERRY." Said Quinn.

"Quinn don't bother she doesn't no the difference." Said a brunette.

"Yeah your right Santana. Anyways people are saying she's dead!" Quinn said while putting her hands on her tiny hips.

"No way!" said Santana.

Rachel had enough of all this talking about her being dead that she ran off the other direction; she didn't have a class till second period. She was walking down a hall she never been in before when she came across a room that looked like a choir room of some sort. She cautiously looked around to see if anyone was there but the hallway was completely empty. She opened the unlocked door and walked into the room. A huge smile plastid her face once she saw a grand piano in the middle of the classroom. She gently placed her books and bag down on an empty chair and slowly sat down at the shinny black piano. Her small has delicately opened the lid and grazed the pearl white piano keys. She let out a sweet smile and gently pushed a key. A small but kind giggle escaped her lips she was back in her territory her element her life. She then quickly scanned her brain for a song that was perfect for playing the piano. Her brain landed on _A Thousand Miles_ by Vanessa Carlton sure it was a little bit older but it was a favorite of hers for a long time. She positioned herself perfectly and started to play the song she knew off by heart. As she played the intro her small hands glided down the keys and she couldn't help but realize how much she missed playing just by herself. Then she reached the part were she was suppose to sing and she gave it all her might.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

….

Finn Hudson had direct orders to go to the choir room and pick up Monday's sheet music for glee club. He walked down the quiet hall that had the choir room down it. As he reached closer to the room he could hear someone playing the piano and singing. He quickened his pace and realized on the way that the mysterious singer was a girl and a damn amazing singer. He reached the door and looked through the rectangular piece of glass and almost fell over. It was Blair! She was sitting alone at the piano playing it and singing. His mouth dropped and he silently watched the blond in her pink plaid skirt and black top belting out in the most beautiful voice he ever heard. He looked back at his watch and realized he had to grab that music now. He opened the door as quietly as he could but it wasn't quiet enough because right after he took one step into the room the music had stopped and Blair was looking directly at him.

…..

HeeHee another somewhat clify! I love them!

Stay tuned till next time….

**REMEMBER READ AND REVIEW**

xoxox GleeWritingGirl


	6. We Need You

Secrets and Stars- Finchel Tale

….

I do not own Glee or anything resembling Glee or Fox. This is just for fun.

Please Read and Review.

….

Chapter Six: We Need You

Rachel Barbra Berry sat in shock. She could've sworn she checked the halls and NO ONE was around. Rachel looked into the eyes of Finn Hudson and then turned around closed up the piano and grabbed her books and bag and made a run for it to the exit.

But just as she was about to exit the room a strong hand held an even stronger grip on her small arm sending electric shocks down her petite body. She looked up at Finn and took a deep breath hopefully he didn't realize anything suspicious about her voice.

"You're an amazing singing." Finn said still holding her arm but loosening the grip just a tad.

"Ummm…. Why thank-you Finn that's very polite of you." Rachel said glad that her voice did not crack one. Finn looked at her with suspicious eyes it was like he was trying to read her like a book.

"Why did you bomb your audition?" He said in a seriously.

"What makes you think a bombed it maybe I just can't sing in front of people." Rachel said while starting to feel nerves build up in her stomach.

"No one with a voice as beautiful as your could possibly have stage fright." Finn said letting go of her soft arm. Rachel cringed at the phrase stage fright she hated that phrase it made her feel week and unworthy.

"Fine I bombed my audition but it was for a good reason." She said with a straight face.

"Well whatever the reason was must have been very important not to have sung with that amazing voice." Finn said looking concerned.

"I was a personal that was important it would have made a significant difference if I sang." She said.

"Yeah, but you should seriously think of joining glee we need a voice like yours if we are ever gonna be vocal adrenaline. Jesse St. James might be new to VA but he's a hell of a singer." Finn said.

"What's up with this vocal group are they that good?" Rachel said.

"Yeah they are, I'll show you last year's regional's video. But first come with me too drop of this sheet music to Mr. Schue." Finn said picking up a pile of sheet music off the counter.

"Okay." Said Rachel and the two of them walked off to Mr. Schue's office.

….

Finn Hudson looked at the petite blond sitting beside him in the computer lab. She was completely focused on the video before her of VA's regional performance. He took this opportunity to take in all of her, her long blond hair, her crystal blue eyes and even the adorable glasses she wore. He knew that this was wrong he was kind of with Quinn already but this knew girl was so different so sweet so full of surprises. And to tell you the truth he enjoyed being with her even though she was the granny looking new girl. Quinn was so unoriginal she was just your average high school cheerleader fit blond and beautiful but also a crazy bitch from hell if you got on her bad side.

"Wow they are amazing so put together." 'Blair' finally said.

"I know that's why we need your vocals Blair." Finn said.

"I don't know Finn its to risky." She said.

"Risky? Why would it be risky? What are you hiding Blair." Finn said starting to get really concerned.

"I'm sorry I can't say its very personal." She said looking down at her ballet flats.

"Well can you at least promise me that you'll come by practice on Monday?" Finn asked.

"Uh…Well…"

"Please Blair for me?"

"Fine, I'll go but in the mean time please don't tell anyone that I can sing please Finn." She said pleading.

"Okay Blair I won't and thanks I really hope you consider taking a risk." Finn said. 'Blair' smiled and grabbed her stuff and got up.

"Well I got to go but I'll see you later bye Finn."

"Yeah I'll see you later." Finn said back.

He watched the mysterious girl before him walk out of the computer room. He didn't understand what she meant it's too risky why would it be risky? For the rest of the school day that question always found a way to come and haunt him.

….

Rachel Berry walked to her fathers car and got in the backseat. She looked at all the suitcases pilled in the trunk and felt some relief wash over her as she remember that she'd be home in her New York apartment by tonight.

"So how was your day my little star?" Asked her daddy.

"It was pleasant." She said not wanting to bring up the whole Finn/Singing encounter.

"That's good." Said her daddy.

"Are you excited to be going home to NY." Her dad asked.

"You have know idea. I can't wait to be home." Rachel said while pulling out her expensive pink bedazzled iPhone. She checked to see if she had any texts and there was one from Kurt.

**From 732-3665 (Kurt)**

**Blair! Wanna Come ova 2nite? Party my place!**

She looked at the text and replied

**From 432-0997 (Blair)**

**Sorry Kurt can't I'm going out of town this weekend.**

She felt her phone vibrate with his response.

**From 732-3665 (Kurt)**

**Oh well next for sure!**

She smiled.

**From 432-0997 (Blair)**

**Yeah for sure!**

"We know hunny. Would you look at that we are at the airport." Said her dad.

They three of them got out of the car and headed to the airport. They went through security and put there luggage on the conveyor. Then it was time and they all boarded the plane back to New York.

….

Off to NYC! I wonder what's gonna go down there?

Actually I know what is but shhh!

Stay Tuned till next time….

**REMEMBER READ AND REVIEW**

xoxo GleeWritingGirl


	7. New York, New York

Secrets and Stars- Finchel Tale

….

I do not own Glee or anything resembling Glee or Fox. This is just for fun.

Please Read and Review.

….

Chapter Seven: New York, New York

Rachel Barbara Berry sat in the expensive black limousine. She peered out the window and took in her surroundings. The tall skyscrapers, the busy streets, the yellow taxi cabs and, all the billboards. She smiled to herself and was thankful for being back home. Of course she loved her new life as Blair in Ohio but being back in New York City made her feel like herself and not Blair. Rachel whipped out her cell phone to see that her celebrity BFF Kelsey Love had texted her.

From: 556-4823 (Kelsey)

Rachy-Poo! I've missed U! How's everything in LA going?

You see Rachel had told everyone that see was off in LA making her newest album and that she wasn't going to be seen around since she wanted to stay out of the lime light for a while. Rachel smiled at the text and returned it.

From: 432-0997 (Rachel)

Kels! OMG I've missed u 2! Actually I'm in NY for the weekend! :)

Rachel was excited that Kelsey had texted her maybe they could get together this weekend.

From: 556-4823 (Kelsey)

OMGEEEEEE! For realz? We have to hangout!

From: 432-0997 (Rachel)

YES YES YES! I'm almost at my apartment so I'll call u l8ter. Bye!

From: 556-4823 (Kelsey)

KAY KAY! Byeeee!

Rachel put away her phone in her one of a kind Louis Vuitton bag and sat patently until she reached her apartment.

…

Finn Hudson had so much on his mind at the moment thought that his head was going to explode. He was thinking about his Spanish paper due on Monday, glee practice on Monday and Blair Rogers. That new granny dressing girl had popped into his mind more than just once and it was driving him crazy. He didn't even like the girl really. She was annoying and loud and used too many big words for him to count. But when he heard her sing earlier today something had happen it was like he saw her in a new light. One where she was the star. He closed his eyes and thought about Quinn she was pretty and popular but for some strange reason really didn't have all that much of an interest in him she seemed to be fawning over Puck more than him. Finn decided that it was best just stop whatever relationship he had going on with Quinn before things got ugly. Then it hit him was he falling for the new girl Blair Rogers?

"Finn time for supper!" Finns mother yelled from the basement. Finn got up and went to the kitchen. Still having thoughts of Blair Rogers in his head.

….

The Limousine door on Rachel's side opened up reviling a large crowd and a bunch paparazzi she silently thanked God this was what she needed now within an hour or two the whole world would know that she was alive and not dead under some rock. Rachel adjusted her royal blue Versace cocktail dress and stepped out of the limo one Jimmy Choo foot after another. Her Gucci sunglasses covered her chocolate brown eyes as she walked out from hiding. The paparazzi went absolutely nuts seeing her she walked with her head held high and smiling her mega watt smile.

"Rachel over here! Can you tell us why you were dead and came back to life?" A pap said she just smiled and went on her way.

"Rachel if this is really you remove your sunglasses so we can see!" Said another. Rachel looked at the man who said that too her and slowly lifted up her perfectly manicured hand and removed the huge sunglasses. The mans mouth opened wide once he realized he was starring in to huge chocolate pools. "Thank you Rachel." The man said then removed a tape recorder out of his pocket. "Just confirmed Rachel Barbara Berry is alive and looking as gorgeous as ever!" Said the man. She smiled gave the man a smile.

Rachel just kept on her way and walked into the apartment building. Once she made it up to her door she slowly took out the key from her purse and opened her door to her house.

She walked into the modern sleek apartment that was her home. The wall of glass window at the far end of the room had a breath taking view of New York City. The place had an open concept feel to it. The kitchen was all stainless steel and amazing. In the living room the one bright yellow wall accented the whole room. With the white leather couches and the flat screen TV. She walked to her lavish bed room consisting of many different pink tones complete with a huge king size bed and sat down. She was back at home.

…

It was Saturday night and Rachel Berry had plans with Kelsey. She was going to an underage night club. Rachel had her style team make her look fabulous. Her long locks were curled loosely while her make up was smoky and night club approved. She wore a tight fitting sequined skirt and a looser top that tucked into it. She also put on her diamond incrusted necklace that said Rachel. Her 4 inch black leather Stilettos grazed her small feet making her look so much taller. She was the queen of the party dancing and singing to the music around her.

"Kels thanks so much for bring me here." Rachel said moving her hips to the beat.

"Anytime Rachy-Poo! I've missed this so much!" Kelsey said to her best friend.

"I know same but I'm going back tomorrow afternoon." Rachel said.

"Aw! Rachy you just got here!" Kels said sadly.

"Yeah I know but this record thing is making me go crazy." Rachel said lying through her perfectly pearly white teeth.

….

The rest of the weekend went by with a flash and before she even knew it Rachel was back in her/'Blair's' Bedroom in Lima, Ohio. Rachel looked at her calendar it was still Sunday thankfully but tomorrow was a big day for her see was going to the glee club meeting. She thought of Finn for the umpteenth time since she met him. He was undeniably handsome and completely sweet guy and every time she looked at him she felt her cheeks get hot and her palms start to sweat. Was she falling for the infamous Finn Hudson?

…

OOOH MYY! Falling for each other oooo!

Glee club on Monday! YAY!

Well stay tuned and till next time…

**READ AND REVIEW THANKS!**

Ps. Sorry it's a lil' short!

xoxo GleeWritingGirl


	8. Suspicious Minds

Secrets and Stars- Finchel Tale

….

I do not own Glee or anything resembling Glee or Fox. This is just for fun.

Please Read and Review.

….

Chapter Eight: Suspicious Minds

Finn Hudson opened the door to his old Chevy truck and stepped out into the McKinley High parking lot. He ran his large hands through his chestnut brown hair and made his way to the school. Finn reached his locker and grabbed out his textbooks for second period.

"Finn! Hey!" Said a girls voice. Finn turned around and was face to face with Quinn Fabray. Finn felt uneasy all of a sudden and started shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"Uh… hi Quinn." Finn said while try too look anywhere but in Quinn's eyes.

"Finn, are you okay? Is everything alright?" Quinn said with concern crossing her voice.

"Well… I've been thinking about us." Finn said in a somewhat small voice.

"I know we are going to be the hottest couple in the whole school!" Quinn said with a little shriek at the end. Finn really started to feel bad he closed his eyes wishing that he didn't have to do this but opened them to realize he had to face reality.

"Actually Quinn, I think we need to take a break." Finn said wincing.

"Oh My God it's that new freaky grandma dressing girl, I saw how you looked at her on Friday it is her!" Quinn said while her voice started to raise a little too loud.

"Shh… Quinn. No it's no one I'm just not sure if we are right for each other." Finn said hoping that she would cool it down a bit.

"Ugh! Your ridiculous Finn! You chose her over me! Like come on who in their right mind would chose man hands over the most popular girl in school!" Quinn yelled.

"Er… Quinn please quiet down I don't want Jewfro over there posting this up on his stupid blog. And for the last time I'm not picking anyone maybe I just want to be single." Finn said quietly.

"Fine Hudson, you'll have your wish no girl is going to think they are good enough to date you once you turn down me. Have fun being single." And with that she disappeared into the crowd of students leaving Finn to think about everything that had just happened.

….

Rachel Berry walked up to the rest of the glee clubbers at lunch. She thought since she probably was going to join the club she wanted to get to know them much better. But before she was even able to pull out her chair she felt a strong yet warm hand grab her shoulder. She slowly turned around to see who it was. She closed her eyes bracing herself for an infamous slushee facial since she's had one everyday since she's been here but instead opened her eyes to be graced by the hottest male on McKinley turf the Finn Hudson.

"Hey Blair, I…um…was wondering if you wanna hangout at lunch today?" Finn said shyly and wait was that a blush creeping up on his face? Rachel stood there completely shocked but soon came back to the real world.

"Oh…uh… Yeah I'd love too." She said flashing him one of her dazzling smiles.

"Great! So wanna stay here or go sit outside?" Finn said raising an eyebrow.

"Well it's a nice day how about we go outside." Rachel said while adjusting her already straight glasses.

"Okay awesome lets go." And with that the two of them were off to the court yard. After a 5 minute walk they were finally seated on a bench eating their lunches.

"So Blair tell me something about yourself." Finn asked.

"Well, I've been singing since I can remember and playing piano as well. Um I don't know I have two gay dads and I'm Jewish." She said with a small smile.

"That's really awesome, but no Christmas? You celebrate Hanakuwalka or something right?" Finn said while taking a bite into his deli sandwich.

"Hanukah… Hahaha…. Yeah but it's still a just as great as Christmas." She said.

"Okay Rogers whatever you say." Finn said giving her a wink that made her heart melt faster than butter.

"So Hudson what can you tell me about yourself?" She asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"Well, my dad died when I was really young and I've always felt so weird like I've never had a dad. I miss him even though I barely knew him." Finn said.

"Wow Finn I had know idea." Rachel said.

"You know what's weird Blair, I feel like we can be 100% honest with each other and I really like that." He said with a small smile. Rachel's heart dropped a mile at that instant. She knew that she couldn't tell her secret to anyone and it crushed her to see Finn feel so comfortable with her while she couldn't do the same. She hoped that the feeling that were strongly developing for him wouldn't get in the way of her crazy life and lie.

"Yeah me too." Rachel said mirroring his smile.

….

Kurt Hummel sat in the library on his last period spare accompanied by Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang. "Okay girls we need to do some serious back up research on a one Blair Rogers." Kurt said rubbing his hands together.

"I-I know s-she is k-kinda-a off some h-how." Tina said slowly.

"Tell me about, there is something up with the new white girl." Mercedes

"I don't know what but there is something truly fishy about her." Kurt said playing with his purple pen. "We gotta research about her and now." He said opening his black laptop and getting on to googles home page and typing up her name into it.

"I-I know this-s might sound c-crazy but s-she looks a lot like Ra-Rachel Berry. W-What if she is h-her?" Tina asked in a soft voice.

"You know what girl your so right it would explain why Rachel Berry has been missing from the lime light. Oh but wait she was just in New York this weekend though so never mind." Said Mercedes.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, hold on Blair texted me this weekend saying she was going out of town when I asked her to come over. And it also would explain why her blond hair looks like crap it's probably a wig!" Kurt said with wide eyes.

"But Kurt, she didn't sing at the glee audition and we all know Rachel Barbara Berry is famous for singing." Mercedes said.

"But that explains why she didn't want to sing. Because if she did then everyone would know who she really was!" Kurt said getting excited.

"Y-you don't-t think?" Tina said.

"No I know!" Kurt said.

…

Rachel and Finn= FINCHEL!

THEY FIGURED IT OUT OH SNAP!

Untill next time….

**READ AND REVIEW!**

xoxo GleeWritingGirl


	9. Second Chance

Secrets and Stars- Finchel Tale

….

I do not own Glee or anything resembling Glee or Fox. This is just for fun.

Please Read and Review.

….

Chapter Nine: Second Chance

Rachel Berry stood in front of the closed door to the choir/glee club room thinking about how good or bad this could go. She clutched on her small bag hoping it would help her get the strength to go inside the room. After a minute of debating she moved her still perfectly manicured hand to the silver door knob and turned it slightly and pushed the door open. She took a step into the room and at that instant 12 heads shot her way starring at her. She looked through her glasses at Finn who was smiling at her patting the empty seat beside him. Then Quinn who seemed to be glaring at her and then Kurt who looked shocked to see her at the doorway. Mr. Shuster had a shocked yet pleased expression on his face as well which caught her by surprise.

"Ah! Ms. Rogers what may I help you with?" Mr. Shuce asked.

"Uh…well I was wondering if I could have a second chance." Rachel said.

"So you mean you would like to audition again for glee club?" Mr. Shuster reinforced.

"Yes. I would be much appreciated." Rachel said letting a small yet sincere smile cross her face.

"Well, I always give out second chances. Yes are you ready to perform right now?" Mr. Shuce asked.

"Yes I am." Rachel said as confidently as she could.

"Then take it away!" Mr. Shuster said moving off to sit down to watch. Rachel smiled and looked at the rest of the glee clubbers.

"Well as you all know the last try I tried out it did not work out that well. But I plan on doing much better. The song I chose is a ballad by one of my all time favorite artists Barbra Streisand." As she said this she could see all the other members shocked she would chose such a difficult artist but they had no idea who she was. She was Rachel Barbara Berry and she was a superstar. She went and told the musicians what they were going to play and then she mad her way to the very center of the room. She took a deep breath and nodded to the musicians for them to start. While the intro to _Memory_ by Barbra Streisand flowed through the room Rachel told herself in her head that this was going to be one of the best performances she'd ever sing. She didn't even care if her true voice came through. She just opened her mouth and sang with all her heart.

_**Midnight  
Not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight  
The withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan  
Memory  
All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile happy your days ( I can dream of the old days)  
Life was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again  
Every street lamp seems to beat  
A fatalistic warning  
Someone mutters and the street lamp gutters  
And soon it will be morning  
Daylight  
I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I mustn't give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin**_

Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The still cold smell of morning  
A street lamp dies ,another night is over  
Another day is dawning  
Touch me,  
It is so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me,  
You'll understand what happiness is  
Look, a new day has begun... __

Rachel Berry stood silently as music faded out. She didn't even had to have her eyes open to know that everyone had their mouths wide open and was just starring at her. Even Finn looked shocked. Since when she sang in front of him on Friday it was nothing compared to how she sang today. Rachel moved her eyes to where Mr. Shuce was sitting and she could see the same expression on his face that everyone else had.

"B-Blair that was incredible. I had no idea you had such a voice hidden inside you." Mr. Shuster said still looking in shock.

"Well… I guess I really just didn't know how good I was." Rachel said trying to act super shy.

"My, my well you sure have an amazing voice. You are more than welcome to join this club in fact we could seriously use those pipes if we are going to beat our number one competition Vocal Adrenalin." Mr. Shuster stated.

"I would be honored to join." Rachel said smiling.

"Well then it's settled, everyone meet our newest member Blair Rogers." Mr. Shuce said and at that instant the whole room burst it to applause. Rachel could feel a small blush forming on her porcelain skin. For the first time since she joined this school she felt like she finally belonged. She found her place in the hell hole called high school.

…

Finn Hudson stood by the doorway to the choir/glee club room waiting for 'Blair' to walk out. He still couldn't believe how she nailed her audition. He was really happy, because he knew she was going to be the new lead next to him. They were going to be unstoppable. Vocal Adrenalin will have no idea what hit them at regionals. He was so stuck in thought that he barley felt the small hand tap his large arm.

"Hey, Finn." Blair said smiling up at him.

"Blair, just the singer I was looking for." Finn said smiling back at her. "I was wonder do wanna come bowling with me?" He asked her casually.

"Bowling? Well I'm not that great at it. But what the heck why not!" She said.

"Awsome, meet me at my car once you go to your locker and such." Finn said.

"Alright see you in a few." She said while walking to her locker. Finn took this time to check her out and I mean really check her out. He watched as her sandy blond hair waved down her small back. How her legs looked so long for her being so short. How her butt moved side to side in perfect rhythm as she walked down the hall. Finn realized he had it so bad for that girl he really did like Blair.

…

"Strike!" Rachel shouted jumping up and down. "Finn you're such a good teacher!" She ran up to him hugging his waist. She could feel his warm muscular body flex tightly at their contact. She felt her face flush and moved back.

"I'm starting to think your getting better than the teacher." Finn said teasingly.

"I don't know you're a pretty fantastic bowling teacher." Rachel said blushing a tad.

"Let's go eat, all these strikes are making me hungry." Finn laughed.

"Sounds good to me." Rachel said as the two of them moved to their seats.

After about a 15 minute food break the two of them were back to the bowling. Rachel's turn was next she was determined to get a strike if she would she would have 3 strikes in a row. She picked up the pink bowling ball and walked up to their bowling lane. She swung her arm back then forward and released the ball. She watched anxiously as the ball rolled closer and closer to the pins and finally knocked them all down at once. She squealed and clapped her hands. Then turned around and bumped into something hard. She looked up and saw Finn smiling down at her. Then all of a sudden his eyes changed from smiling to something she had not seen before in his eyes. It was lust or love or something along those lines. She felt herself getting lost in his eyes slowly and watched as he moved his head down and she moved hers up. They were so close she could feel his breath tickle her lips. Then he did it he pressed his strong, soft, warm lips against hers and everything changed she lost herself in the kiss while sparks were flying so rapidly it could have set the whole place in a blaze. Her mouth moved against his in a passionate dance. His arms found their way around her tiny waist pulling her even closer if that was possible. While her small hands reached into his chestnut hair pulling his head lower. They were so into the kiss. She knew at that point that her feelings for him were completely true. She slowly pulled away and looked into his gorgeous eyes and smiled so bright you would have need sunglasses just to look at it. He looked back into her eyes mirroring her smiling and hugged her.

"Blair, I really like you. I mean I've never felt this way about someone before your special your beautiful and, I was wondering if you would agree to be my girlfriend." Finn asked shyly while starring back into her eyes.

"Finn I would love too." She said and right then and there they shared another kiss filled with passion and love.

…

AHHH! FINCHEL IS ON!

OOO. What's going to happen with Kurt will he come forward with his thought?

Stay tuned till next time…

**READ AND REVIEW THANKS! **

xoxo GleeWritingGirl


	10. We Have Proof

Secrets and Stars- Finchel Tale

….

I do not own Glee or anything resembling Glee or Fox. This is just for fun.

Please Read and Review.

….

Chapter Ten: We Have Proof

Kurt Hummel sat in his modern white bedroom typing franticly at his Apple Laptop. He looked at his watch he had 30 minutes to get all his information and proof before Mercedes came over. He looked down at his note pad that had RACHEL BARBARA BERRY= BLAIR ROGERS? Written on the top, he had some major points down that he had discussed with Mercedes and Tina the other day but they weren't completely solid evidence. He needed a video then that's when it dawned on him. He pulled out his Blackberry and clicked a few buttons until he landed on a video he secretly took during today's Glee club it was of Blair singing _Memory_. He smiled to himself thinking how smart he was to start recording her singing. He went back to his laptop and typed in YouTube: Rachel Berry singing _Memory_ and looked at all the videos that popped up of her at one of her Broadway shows where she sang a that song in memory of her late grandfather. He scrolled down a bit till he found a video that looked like it was more or less professionally taken; he quickly clicked on the video and watched it silently. When Rachel was on her last note he stopped the video and went back to his Blackberry and click on the video of her in Glee. That's when his face went into complete shock. The voice, the expressions, the gestures were exactly identical to the ones of Rachel Berry. Kurt took a look at the picture of Rachel Berry on her last note then of Blair on her last note his eyes widen even more. He didn't even think it was possible for Blair to actually be Rachel he just thought it was a wild assumption but these two videos proved it. He quickly grabbed his handing phone cord and plugged his cell phone into the computer and downloaded the video of Blair singing. Once that was complete he downloaded that video and the one of Rachel on his memory stick. He finally had the proof he needed to expose Blair's true identity.

"How's my boy Kurt." Said Mercedes as she walked down his stair case. Kurt let out a bright smile and came back to reality.

"Very good. In fact I have proof that Rachel Barbara Berry is Blair Rogers." Kurt said signaling Mercedes' to take a seat next to him on his white bed spread.

"I knew it!" Mercedes said excitedly. Kurt turned on the videos of Blair and Rachel singing he made sure that you could watch them at the same time. He pressed play then looked over at Mercedes to see her reaction. Her mouth was open so wide she probably had a million files already inside of it.

"Kurt! IT'S HER! BLAIR IS RACHEL BARBARA BERRY!" She yelled.

"I know we are going to school with the most famous teenager in the world. Well for a girl at least, Justina Beaver or what ever his name is is defiantly high up there." Kurt said.

"Whatever! Justin Bieber is retarded he's our age and looks like he's 11. Rachel Berry is defiantly WAY better." Mercedes said check her slim slide cell.

"True dat." Kurt said laughing.

"Kurt you are way too white to be saying that." Mercedes said laughing along with him. "So when are we going to tell everyone?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know I was thinking at the next Glee club rehearsal but then only the Glee club will hear it until the news spreads." Kurt said.

"Well news does spread like wild fire in our school. But I have a better Idea what about the up coming fall dance. It's in like 2 weeks we could pull it off then." She said.

"Okay sounds like a plan but in the mean time don't tell anyone except Tina she helped us earlier. But make sure no one else knows this is top secret information!" Kurt said seriously.

"Yes Sir!" Mercedes said saluting Kurt. Then the two of them burst into giggles.

…

It was already the weekend again and Rachel Berry was exhausted. She had a long week with Glee club practices and daily dates with Finn. Ever since he asked her out on Monday the two of them have been together non-stop. On top of all that she was doing a bunch of publicity through Skype almost every night. Looked at her calendar it was Saturday which meant in less than a week it was the McKinley High annual fall dance. She was very excited considering she had a good feeling that Finn was going to ask her to the dance. She decided to take the day off from being Blair and just be Rachel. She had texted Finn saying that she was just going to stay in today because she was so exhausted. She knew he was probably a tad disappointed but he said he understood completely and that they both need some rest. She decided at that moment that if she wasn't going to do anything that she should go for a run. Instead of going through all the trouble of being Blair, Rachel just tied up her long brown hair letting her bangs fall in her face. She also put on a pair of oversize sunglasses and some old sweat pants and a sweater. Rachel looked at herself in the mirror nodding her head in approval no one would guess that Rachel Berry was in the small town of Lima, Ohio. So she grabbed her iPod and took a much needed jog.

…..

When Rachel returned home she had an IM from Tina. She quickly made her way to her pink laptop and read it.

**GothIsTina**_: Hey Blair! Mercedes & I r going dress shopping 4 the dance next week wanna come?_

Rachel thought about all her gorgeous dresses in her closet then realized it would be more understandable if she didn't come to her high school dance dressed in a $5,000 Alexander McQueen sequined gown. She quickly replied.

**GoldStars_1:**_ Hiii! Sounds good I need something to wear._

Tina replied.

**GothIsTina:**_ K! awesome meet us the mall in 20 mins_.

Rachel looked at her watch it was 20 to one she quickly replied.

**GoldStars_1:** _Okay see you guys soon._

Exactly 30 minutes later Rachel was already hitting the shops with Tina and Mercedes.

"Tina that deep purple dress looks amazing on you!" Rachel said praising her friends dress. It was a long gown that just barely hit the floor fitted on the top then flowing out a tad at the waist. In a gorgeous deep purple color that brought Tina's fair skin.

"T-thanks B-Blair. I'm going t-to buy it." Tina said smiling. Rachel looked over at Mercedes who just walked out of the dressing room. She looked stunning in a peach colored cocktail dress that was baby doll style covered in sequins.

"M-Mercedes, y-you loo-k awesome!" Tina said giving Mercedes a huge hug.

"Yeah, that dress is absolutely stunning on you." Rachel said smiling at her.

"Thanks girls! I'm defiantly going to get it. And guess what! It's 50% off SCORE!" Mercedes said smiling like crazy. "So Blair why don't you go try on this dress." Mercedes said handing Rachel a turquoise blue dress that was strapless and that was tight fitting on the top and ruffled out to just above the knee. Rachel gladly grabbed the dress and tried it on. Then walked out to Tina and Mercedes ooooing and awwwing at the site of her in the gorgeous dress.

"Blair you look incredible you have to buy this dress." Mercedes said.

"Y-yeah you have to-o you look a-awesome." Tina said as well.

"You know I do really like the dress and I guess it does look pretty good. I think I will." Rachel said smiling at her reflection in the mirror.

…..

Ah! THEY HAVE SOLID PROOF! OH NO!

Girls are all glamorous for the dance.

Till next time stay tuned…

xoxo GleeWritingGirl

Ps. Laura thanks for the in person review! :P


	11. My First School Dance

Secrets and Stars- Finchel Tale

….

I do not own Glee or anything resembling Glee or Fox. This is just for fun.

Please Read and Review.

….

Chapter 11: My First School Dance

A week had come and gone already and Rachel Barbara Berry was in hers/Blair Rogers's bedroom getting ready for the fall dance. She slipped into her turquoise dress and sat down at her vanity while her style team made her look like perfection. Her 'fake' blue eyes were framed by smoky silver eye shadow, while her lips were covered in a light pink gloss. Her blond wig was pulled up into an elegant yet casual up do with a silver head band. She slipped her small feet into the sequined heels that she had bought on a some what recent trip to Paris. After a long two hours she stood in front of her full length mirror starring at herself or starring at herself as Blair Rogers was more like it. She honestly never thought Blair could look this good. Rachel twirled in dress a few times before she heard her dads calling her telling her that her date had arrived. Rachel gave one last look then descended down the lavish stair case.

….

Finn Hudson stood anxiously in the foyer of the Rogers house. He quickly took in his surroundings. There was a grand staircase that filled the most of the foyer. With a large crystal chandelier and the floor was covered in what looked like expensive marble. Finn realized that Blair's dads must have some crazy good paying jobs for her to have a house that looked like a fricken mansion. He felt himself getting even more anxious as he waited patiently for his girlfriend to come down. Finn looked down at the clear package in his hand that gracefully held a white corsage. He slowly lifted his head to see the most beautiful girl ever walking slowly down the staircase. His mouth dropped so fast he almost couldn't believe that was his girlfriend. He looked at her in the eyes and he could see a faint blush on her cheeks that defiantly wasn't makeup. She made her way to him then stopped right in front off him.

"Wow Blair you look gorgeous." Finn said getting a small tint of color spreading over his cheeks.

"Thank-you and don't you look dapper." She said smiling up at him.

"Dapper?" Finn said scrunching his nose up.

"Well-dressed, but you do look extremely handsome." Blair said smiling and blushing even more.

After a few pictures curtsey to 'Blair's' dads they were finally in the limo that Finn had rented for them.

"I'm so excited for tonight." 'Blair' said flatting out the skirt of her dress and leaning on Finn slightly.

"Really? It's just a school dance. But don't get me wrong I'm very excited to be going to it with you." Finn said hoping she didn't realize that he was saving his ass. But much to his dismay she did.

"Nice save Finn, no but really I'm so excited it should be a blast." She said.

"Why are you so excited I bet someone as beautiful as you has been taken to school dances plenty of times." Finn said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Actually to tell you the truth this is my very first high school dance." 'Blair' was telling the truth ever since she became famous two years ago Rachel had stopped going to public school and had been tutored ever since then.

"Really? Why? If you don't mind me asking." Finn said starring down at the tiny blond in his arms.

"No I don't mind, I was home schooled for the last two years in New York I hated public school." That was all also the truth. Rachel encountered many slushee facials back in junior high. She HATED public school.

"Wow really I wouldn't guess that your just so nice and open to anything thrown your way." Finn said.

"Well yeah now I am but before I was different I've changed and for the better." She said smiling up at him. He mirrored her smiled then captured her glossed lips in a sweet kiss. But 'Blair' had pulled away all too soon shaking her head.

"Sorry Mr. Hudson but no kisses till later I need my lips to stay glossed." She said playfully slapping his forearm then pulled out her handy lip gloss from her small clutch then replied. Finn rolled his eyes then kissed her forehead.

"Fine I guess I can wait a few hours." Finn said brining 'Blair' into his arm for a hug. She smiled then let out a soft laugh and snuggled into Finns arms as they waited for the limo to come to a stop in front of McKinley High.

….

Kurt Hummel walked into the formal looking gym with his 'date' Mercedes. Sure he was gayer then a three dollar bill but coming from a small town in Ohio it was hard to find other men who expressed the same feelings that he did. So Mercedes and him decided going as friends was a fair alternative since neither of then had a date. They were defiantly looking sharp in there outfits while they walked around the gym arms linked together.

"Okay Kurt we have about 30 minutes until Blair and Finn arrive if we are going to pull this off we are going to have to do it correctly." Mercedes said to Kurt.

"Agreed." Kurt said. "Remember when Blair walks in we are going to escort her to the stage then we are going to get her to sing in front of everyone. Then right after that you are 'accidently' going to pull of that awful wig." Kurt reminded Mercedes.

"Got it." Mercedes said and the two of them linked arms once again with sinister smiles across their happy faces.

…

OOOO plan in action. Bad Kurt and Mercedes.

Finn and Rachel are soooo CUTE!

SEASON 2 PERMIRE TONIGHT!

SO EXCITEDED!

xoxo GleeWritingGirl

PS. ANOTHER SHOUT OUT TO LAURA! (you owe me gum)

PPS. Sorry it's so short but I just wanted to post something today :P


	12. Bye, Bye Blair

Secrets and Stars- Finchel Tale

….

I do not own Glee or anything resembling Glee or Fox. This is just for fun.

Please Read and Review.

….

Chapter 12: Bye, Bye Blair

Rachel Berry sat patiently in the black limo while the driver went around to open the door for her and Finn. Sure Rachel Barbara Berry has stepped out of hundreds of fabulous limousines but this was a first for Blair Rogers and she was scared. She didn't want to end up looking like a fool then falling right out of the limo. The limo's door opened and Finn got out of the limo. Rachel took a deep breath and moved to the end of the seat and gently place both of her feet on the paved ground. She pushed herself up and gracefully exited the limousine. Finn smiled at her and grabbed her smooth hand. She flashed him one of her famous smiles and the two of them walked towards the gym entrance.

….

Finn Hudson held on tightly to his girlfriend's hand. He looked at her in the gorgeous dress she was wearing. He felt like a complete sap with all the emotions that were running through his head at that moment. But he couldn't help it she was beautiful and he truly loved her and nothing could take that away from him, nothing. As they reached the gymnasium's doors Finn opened the door and 'Blair' walked in. As he looked at how awesome the gym was transformed he laughed when he saw the look of complete awe on 'Blair's face.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" 'Blair' said starring up at her awkwardly tall boyfriend.

"Nothing, well actually how cute you look when you're in awe." Finn said feeling a slight blush creep to his cheeks.

"Well, how could I not this place looks amazing. I can't even remember how it looked before!" 'Blair' said.

"I'm pretty sure it looked like a smelly high school gym." Finn said sarcastically. With a smile on his face.

"Gasp! No need for sarcasm Finn Hudson." 'Blair said jokingly.

"Come on let's go dance." Finn stated to his girlfriend. She looked up at him and smiled while nodding her head.

…..

"Kurt, Ms. Berry is in the house." Mercedes said pointing over to where Finn and Rachel were standing.

"Okay, you go tell the DJ we have a special guest in the building and I'm going to go convince Rachel to sing." Kurt said.

"Kay lets meet at the back of the DJ booth in five." Mercedes said and with that she moved through the crowd of dancing teenagers to the DJ booth. Kurt slickly moved through the crowd as well until he was right beside Finn and Rachel.

"Ahh! Blair if it isn't the star of glee club, I was wondering since your talent for singing is just so incredible if you could sing for all of us?" Kurt asked.

"Uh well I'm not really sure the DJ was prepared for a live performance tonight." Rachel said.

"No need to worry Blair I have it all covered we just need you to sing, I kind of posted on the McKinley High Facebook page that we were going to have a special guest singer and I would really love it if it could be you." Kurt said.

"Well if you insist." Rachel said.

"I do."

"Okay I'll Sing."

Kurt smiled and grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her up to the DJ booth.

"Alright so all you have to do is pick a song from here and then tell the DJ and then sing." Kurt said handing her a list with a full range of songs.

"Okay thanks can I have a couple minutes though I want to make sure I'm fully prepared for this live performance." Rachel said looking down at the list.

"Yeah sure take your time!" Kurt said as he turned around and met up with Mercedes.

"Okay so you know what going to happen next right?" Kurt asked.

"Yup, I'm going to be singing back up then accidently get this bracelet caught in her wig then pull the damn thing off her head." Mercedes said.

"Hahaha, okay good see you when this is done." Kurt said. Mercedes smiled at her best friend and met on the stage with Rachel.

"Hey Blair which song are you going to sing, I thought I could do backup for you." Mercedes suggested.

"Yeah that would be great I was thinking about Defying Gravity from the musical Wicked." She said.

"Oh yeah great choice I loved it when Rachel Berry did a cover of that song it was amazing. Dang that white girl can sing." Mercedes said.

"Uh… yeah she's very talented." Rachel said feeling a little uneasy. The way Mercedes said that was almost like she knew something about her. But there was no way that she knew Rachel was well Rachel Berry. Or did she? "I'm ready." Rachel walked over to the DJ and told him her song selection then took her spot at the empty microphone. Mercedes joined in on the side by the other microphone.

"Hey Hey Hey DJ Dizzy Dance **(A/N, so for the totally lame name it was all my brain could think of)** here, How you guys loving the dance." Said the over excited DJ. The crowd of McKinley High students went nuts. "Awesome now we have a special guest that's going to sing so give it up for Blair." The crowd started to clap loudly sill obviously hyped from all the music and Rachel smiled and started to sing.

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I am defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

I'm through accepting limits  
''cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost

The students were absolutely loving it whistling, cheering, and singing along, Rachel felt like Rachel Berry and not Blair Rogers. She moved her hips to the beat of the music and walked all around the stage owning it like a star.

Mercedes took this situation and ran with it. As she tried to follow Rachel around and sing back up she 'accidently' hit Rachel in the head causing her bracelet to get caught in Rachel's wig pulling the entire wig right off her head. Mercedes stood there with a look of shock even though she knew this was going to happen.

Rachel stopped singing and looked at the audience then straight into Finn's eyes. Her heart fell all the way to the bottom of her stomach when she saw the look of betrayal covering his handsome face. She dropped her microphone and ran off stage towards Finn, but as she maneuvered her way through the crowed dance floor she found herself crowed by adorning fans and Finn to be gone from the room.

…..

AW FINN! NO!

Bye Blair Hello Rachel!

**READ AND REVIEW!**

xoxo GleeWritingGirl

PS. Sorry I'm not updating as often, I'm pretty busy but please just bare with me. I'll finish the story I can promise you that. :]


	13. Facing The Truth

Secrets and Stars- Finchel Tale

...

I do not own Glee or anything resembling Glee or Fox. This is just for fun.

Please Read and Review.

…

Chapter 13: Facing the Truth

Kurt and Mercedes sat in Kurt minimalistic bedroom. With there heads down in shame. After they saw the way Finn looked heart broken they realized there plan was hurting people and wasn't worth getting publicity for the truth about Rachel to come out.

"I think we are going to have to make a new plan, one that we apologize to Rachel." Mercedes said.

"Yeah this really didn't work out as well as I thought it would, did you see Finn's face after he saw the wig come off Rachel?" Kurt said staring at Mercedes.

"Yeah he looked horrified. We shouldn't have stuck our noses in this it was Rachel problem not ours." She said.

"But I got to say on a good note we did look absolutely fabulous." Kurt said with a small giggle trying to lighten the mood.

Mercedes smiled back. "Yeah we did look pretty damn hot, but back to our problem let's make our new plan." She pulled out her slim slide cell and Kurt pulled out his blackberry and the two of them go to work on fixing what they started.

….

Finn Hudson sat in his small room with the cowboy wall paper and thought about the events of the night. He looked at his alarm clock and saw that it read 11:42 pm. He groaned and grabbed his laptop from the only dresser in his room and logged on to his IM. There was only one name highlighted green and it was Blair's no Rachel's name that was highlighted. He moved his mouse over the GoldStars_1 username but stopped before he could click on it. Shit Finn man up just ask her why she lied to you and then say you got to go and leave it at that Finn thought to himself. But before he could even move his finger a chat box popped up asking if Goldstars_1 could chat with him. He contemplated on clicking no but remembered he should man up and click the green yes button.

_Goldstars_1 is writing…_

**Goldstars_1:** Finn I know you probably hate me right now and I completely understand why you would but could you just hear me out for one minute.

**5_FinnH:** I don't really hate you at least I don't think so and sure.

Oh great Finn thought, I'm talking to fricken RACHEL BERRY and I say I think I don't hate you smooth Finn real smooth. Finn shook his head and saw that Rachel replied to him.

**Goldstars_1:** Well, can you come outside first I'd like to talk to you in person.

Finn started in confusion at her last message. Was Rachel Berry outside his house waiting to talk to him? He quickly grabbed a sweater and went downstairs and out the front door. Once Finn opened the door he saw a small figure facing the street all dressed in black with the hood on their head. He looked down the street and saw a fancy black range rover parked filled with important looking people probably people for Rachel he thought.

"Bl- Rachel is that you?" Finn said calling to the figure he thought was Rachel. The small person turned around and he saw Rachel for the first time. Her long wavy brown hair framed her perfect face and her gorgeous big brown eyes look very wet like she was crying.

"Hi Finn, yeah it's me." Rachel gave him a small but hopeful smile. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for lying to you, I'm sorry for just I'm sorry for everything." Rachel said letting her head down.

Finn saw how sad she was and really wanted to go comfort her but couldn't get himself to walk up to her and tell her it was okay.

Rachel looked up at him and started to feel the hot tears run down her smooth cheek.

Finn finally thought of something to say. "Just tell me something this whole thing between you and me was that just an act as well, did you just use me?" Finn said feeling anger build up inside of himself.

Rachel felt confused didn't he know she loved him with her whole heart that she'd never felt the same about anyone before. "Finn, no it was real we are real the two of us together we have something that I've never felt with anyone before."

Finn stared at her trying to get him to believe her but he felt that because of this whole stunt she pulled this was just another one of her lies. "You know what Rachel or who ever you are just save I don't want to hear anymore of your lies. I'm sorry but we are over. Bye Rachel." And with that Finn turned around and walked back into his house.

Rachel just stood on Finns lawn and finally collapsed onto the soft green grass and cried her eyes out until she had the strength to walk to the black SUV that held her whole style team and her two dads.

…

OMG Finchel= OVER!

The ending is soon so stay tune….

xoxo Glee Writing Girl. Please READ AND REVIEW!

PS. I'm SO SORRY everyone for not updating so often but with school and everything else I've been soo busy! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry again its really short but I felt the need to post at least something.


	14. Sorry Seems To Be the Hardest Word

Secrets and Stars- Finchel Tale

...

I do not own Glee or anything resembling Glee or Fox. This is just for fun.

Please Read and Review.

…

Chapter 14: Sorry Seems To Be the Hardest Word

Rachel Berry sat on the plush seats in the Lima Allen Country Airport while her dad's were checking to see why their flight to New York was delayed. It had been 24 hours since her secret about Blair Rogers had come out. The whole night and going over into the next day already there was a crowed of people standing outside of her Ohio home. Although her Dads had not put their home up for sale she felt like she was never going to return. She looked at her pink bedazzled iPhone for the umpteenth time waiting for the time to pass more quickly so she could return to her true home New York and be with her real friends and let her life go back to normal. Rachel sighed the whole reason she wanted to pull this Blair Rogers stunt was so she could live a normal teenage life but up until now Rachel didn't even realize that normal to her was being a superstar, having mobs of screaming adoring fans follow her every move, seeing her face plastered on magazines and T.V. and, most of all not have a normal teenage life. Rachel felt that this whole stunt was just a joke a mistake and frankly she was happy now the truth had come out. How long did she even think she would be able to pull the whole thing off? She thought about the glee club and her classes at McKinley High it was fun while it lasted but what was the point she had a career and didn't need to go to high school to try to figure one out. She settled on the idea that it was for the normal teenage life and to be able to go to dances and hang out with friends with some privacy and meet boys her own age. Which lead Rachel to think about Finn. Finn Hudson the tall, awkward (but in a cute way), handsome now ex boyfriend of hers. The truth was she had actually fallen really hard for him. Like when he played the drums and the cute expressions he made on his face made her stomach flutter like there were a thousand butterflies flying there. Or when he sang a lead in glee with her and he would stare at her straight in the eyes with all that passion. Or when they would just hangout the two of them and he held her in his large strong arms he didn't even have to say a word and she would understand everything he was trying to say. Or was it the way he smiled that silly yet sexy half smile she loved so much. A small tap on her shoulder disrupted Rachel's thoughts about Finn. She turned around to see dad Leroy smiling up at her.

"Okay sweetie it seems we will probably be stuck here for at least 2 more hours the flight has been delayed because of weather in New York." Rachel's dad said while giving her a sympathetic look.

"What you got to be kidding we've been her for 4 hours already what is taking so long I want to go back home." Rachel said getting more and more demanding. She felt all the emotions she had bottled up inside over start to explode. "This is ridiculous there should be a private jet for me, I'm Rachel Barbara Berry for crying out loud someone get me a private jet and get me to New York City ASAP!" She yelled.

"Hunny just relax this will all be sorted out there is no need for you to be giving anyone that attitude of yours." Rachel's other dad Hiram said to her patting her back calmly.

"I'm… sorry I've just been so stressed this was not a good idea this whole Blair Rogers thing. It was my mistake and I promise you I'll never do anything like this again." Rachel said looking at her dads and taking back her seat in the air port.

…

Finn Hudson sat in his bedroom playing his all mighty Xbox, he was finally on level 23 on Ninja Assassins. He crinkled his eyebrows together as he tried to defeat his enemy on the game. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket. "You got to be kidding me." Finn murmured as he paused his game and pulled out his small slide phone. He looked at his screen and saw there was an incoming call from Kurt. He sighed and slid open his phone and put it to his ear.

"Hey Kurt, I'm kinda busy now so I can't really talk." Finn said while he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Wait! Finn you have to listen to me, Rachel is on her way to New York City as we speak and I think Mercedes and I have come up with a plan on fixing everything we ruined." Kurt said.

Finn felt a slight tinge in his throat when he heard Kurt say Rachel's name but quickly got over it. "Thanks for trying to fix things but I'm fine the way I am you didn't ruin anything Rachel set this up all by herself." Finn said.

"No no no Finn, You see she might have but we ruined any chance of her coming out and telling you herself. Because of out mistake you probably think she was never going to tell you Finn." Kurt said trying to speak fast so he could say everything he had to uncase Finn hung up.

"Dude, she doesn't even love me it was all a joke but it's cool I'm fine." Finn said in a flat voice.

"Finn, come on seriously you are not fine, when I came by earlier to check on you, you were cooped up in your room playing some silly ninja Xbox game. And I can be you any money you were still playing it when I called you." Kurt said.

"Well…. Whatever it's only been 24 hours can't a guy have sometime alone?" Finn asked.

"Honestly Finn just please join Mercedes and I we want to just apologize for everything and we need you to fix the problem." Kurt pleaded.

Finn paused for a minute and thought about Rachel when she was plain old Blair Rogers she seemed so real and so sweet and so nice. But now that he knows she's a superstar things would never work out between themselves a regular high school boy and a celebrity icon. It could never work or could it?

"Fine I'm in, what do you want me to do." Finn said back into the receiver. He heard a small squeal form the other end.

"Excellent well we need to…"

….

Alright it seems there is a new Kercedes plan

Finn's in but what are they planning?

Alright the end is soon so stay tune

READ AND REVIEW

xoxo GleeWritingGirl

**PS. I am starting a new Glee Finchel Fic Stay tuned for that as well**.


	15. Taking Chances

Secrets and Stars- Finchel Tale

...

I do not own Glee or anything resembling Glee or Fox. This is just for fun.

Please Read and Review.

…

Chapter 15: Taking Chances

Rachel Berry walked the streets of New York City proudly it had been a week since she left her true home town of Lima, Ohio. Although her whole Blair Rogers plan was still top news Rachel was pleased to be back in New York. She looked down at her perfectly manicured toe nails; they were her favourite color pink. It reminded her of her room in New York and back in Ohio. She crossed the busy street and made her way to apartment. Once she entered her apartment she walked over to the sleek white leather couch in her large loft style living room. She sat down and picked up her pink apple laptop. She decided to log on to her IM. There was a list of online users.

FashionablyKurt is online

LoveKelsey is online

5_FinnH is online

AforArtie is online

GothIsTina is online

Puckzilla_20 is busy

BrittanyS_Pierce is busy

DivaMJ_ is away

SassySantana is away

QueenBQuinn is offline

Rachel looked at the names on her IM list and immediately landed her eyes on the one belonging to Finn Hudson. Jeepers she thought when will she ever get him out of her mind. Rachel was just about to close her laptop when a chat box popped up on her screen.

It was from a user she didn't even have on her list but she read the message anyways.

WMHS93: Rachel, please come to time square at 2:30 sharp there is a surprise waiting for you.

Rachel hesitantly wrote back to the message.

GoldStars_1: Yeah I'll be there.

Rachel thought of all the possibilities who that person could be. She knew it was someone from McKinley High because of the WMHS but she didn't know who. Rachel looked at the clock on her laptop it read 2:15 she had just enough time to go to time square. She picked up her purse and walked out of the apartment and made her way down to time square.

….

Rachel Berry finally got to time square to see a stage set up smack in the middle of it with a few rows of seats. Rachel walked up to a seat in the first row and sat down wondering what was going to happen. She checked her D&G watch and saw that it was exactly 2:30 then all of a sudden Kurt and Mercedes were on the stage. They each picked up a microphone and started to sing. Rachel right away knew what the song was it was Elton Johns "Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word".

What have I got to do to make you love me

What have I got to do to make you care

What do I do when lightning strikes me

And I wake to find that you're not there

What do I do to make you want me

What have I got to do to be heard

What do I say when it's all over

And sorry seems to be the hardest word

It's sad, so sad

It's a sad, sad situation

And it's getting more and more absurd

It's sad, so sad

Why can't we talk it over

Oh it seems to me

That sorry seems to be the hardest word

What do I do to make you love me

What have I got to do to be heard

What do I do when lightning strikes me

What have I got to do

What have I got to do

When sorry seems to be the hardest word

As the two of them sang the song Rachel felt Tears in her eyes start to form. When Mercedes and Kurt finished they walked down to were Rachel was sitting and gave her a hug.

"We are so sorry for what we did we thought we would get our fifteen minutes of fame from it but all it did was end up hurting you and hurting Finn." Kurt said to Rachel.

"Yeah Rachel I'm so sorry." Mercedes said.

Rachel looked at the two of them and smiled. "It's okay all you did was do what I was to afraid of doing. Apology accepted." Rachel said hugging them. All of a sudden the rest of New Directions and Kurt and Mercedes were all on stage. Right smack in the middle was Finn he smiled at Rachel and started to sing. It was Celine Dion's "Taking Chances". The songs lyrics were perfect for the way both Finn and Rachel felt about each other.

Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth.

You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,

But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

And I had my heart beaten down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.  
.com/taking_chances_lyrics_glee_  
So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do.

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

Don't know much about your life  
Don't know much about your world

Finn ended the song standing right in front of Rachel. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Rachel I think I love you." Finn said looking into her now chocolate eyes.

Rachel looked at Finn and gave him her million watt smile. She grabbed his head and pulled him into an electric kiss. Finn grabs her small waist and pulls her close kiss her until they both can't breathe. Rachel pulls away. "I don't think I love you, I know I do."

…..

THE END!

Epilogue will accompany this.

Who is WMHS93 well take some guesses and I'll tell you in the epilogue.

READ AND REVIEW

xoxo GleeWritingGirl


	16. Epilogue

Secrets and Stars- Finchel Tale

...

I do not own Glee or anything resembling Glee or Fox. This is just for fun.

Please Read and Review.

…

Epilogue

_10 Years Later…_

A 26 year old Finn Hudson stood at the end of the aisle. It was the day of his wedding to Rachel Berry the woman he was madly in love with since they were 16. As he waited for his beautiful bride to come down the aisle he thought of all the wonderful things that had happened to them since they made up in New York over 10 years ago. Rachel ended up spending the rest of the school year at McKinley they had won Nationals that year beating out their rival Vocal Adrenaline. Then the next year was their senior year but as Finn stayed at McKinley, Rachel ended up taking a huge movie deal being the star of the movie which leaded her career into a whole new direction a real triple threat. The year after that Finn ended up getting a full blown scholarship to Ohio State University for Football and two years later was drafted in the NFL as a starting quarterback for the New England Patriots. Ever since then Finn has been a successful football player already owning a super bowl ring. Rachel had been busy with singing and acting jobs and is currently on Broadway in a new production of Wicked. The two of them have been the hottest couple for years since Rachel was a superstar and Finn a famous football player. Their faces were plaster on magazine covers and all over the news. They even had fleets of paparazzi outside the wedding church waiting for the celebrity couple to come out. Thinking of how blessed his life had been Finn felt tears come to his eyes remembering everything between him and Rachel.

…..

Rachel Barbara Berry stood in front of the mirror in the hallway outside the church. Her one of a kind Channel wedding dress graced her perfect figure. Her long brown hair was pulled into a classy up do as her bangs feel across her forehead gracefully. She smiled one last time as Rachel Barbara Berry and was ready to become Rachel Barbara Berry-Hudson. Her two fathers took both of her arms. She took a deep breath and walked to the huge doors that entered the church. She nodded to the door openers and the doors opened slowly. She took a step forward and the music began. She saw Finn's tall frame at the end of the aisle standing tall and proud. She took small steps down the red aisle until she finally reached the podium. She let go of her two father's arms and walked up the three steps. Finn stepped down and helped her up. Once they were in place the priest started.

"I welcome all you to the marriage of Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson Thank you for all coming. If you believe these two should not be wed in holy matrimony please speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said. Rachel and Finn both looked out at the crowd of there friends and family. They could both see all twelve of the original New Directions members smiling. Mercedes was looking good sitting by her best friend Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine. Tina and Mike were holding hands. Artie was sitting with his wife Kelsey as in Rachel's best friend Kelsey Love. Brittany, Santana and Quinn were all sitting near each other. Quinn was also next to her husband Sam and there two children Lilly and Mark. Puck was even there with two hot looking women on either side of him. Even Mr. Shue was there with his now wife Emma and there daughter Megan. Everyone was here and Finn and Rachel were proud to call them all friends. The priest continued on.

"Finn, do take you Rachel, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." The priest asked

"I do." Finn replied with a smile placing the beautiful diamond incrusted ring on Rachel's small finger.

"Rachel, do take you Finn, to be your lawfully wedded Husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." The priest said.

"I do." Rachel said with her mega watt smile as she placed the ring on Finns large rough finger.

"Now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Hudson you may kiss the bride." The priest said smiling at the two love birds.

Finn grabbed Rachel small waist like he had done hundreds of times and pulled his now blushing bride into a full on passionate kiss. A kiss that still had the same amount of flammable sparks and explosions it did 10 years ago.

…..

The Very Very Very End of this story.

I hope you loved my very first full chapter fanfic.

There will be more to come in the future.

Finn and Rachel forever!

So who was WMHS93? Well simple it was Will! Since 93 was the year he called his golden year I thought it would work well with WMHS.

I have a new story in the process it is another Finchel Fic for Glee I'm not sure how long it will be until it is posted. Thank you for reading.

READ AND REVIEW.

xoxo GleeWritingGirl


End file.
